


A Gift for my Baby

by Cody_kun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: DON'T SHOOT ME PLEASE AT LEAST I'M MAKING AN ATTEMPT HERE, F/M, I'M BACK KINDA????, Lady Aoba, Sibling Incest, WITH HET INCEST, but nsfw either, kinda emotional stuff, not smut surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_kun/pseuds/Cody_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short het!Slyao ficlet to try and ease myself back into the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for my Baby

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY EXCUSES REALLY  
> I mean life's been really busy but  
> hi guys  
> //sweats  
> I LIVE
> 
> I'm so sorry but  
> I'm gonna try and post every now and then  
> I'm really rusty //hangs head  
> I'll try and work on Three's a Crowd soon I promise!! But for now uh  
> ???  
> Whatever this is???  
> it's so cliche ick
> 
> Tbh I know I say this a lot but since this was really easy to write I might try and post a couple more things with Sly and Aobabe in this universe if you guys want??  
> Some smut most likely since I'm a fuckin' tease oops  
> BUT YEAH  
> COMMENTS WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME?? SO WOULD KUDOS??? they'd really help my motivation;;; i'm so scared herp  
> Also I promise I'mma try and sift through the comments you've all left for me on my other works;;; it's just...gonna take a while  
> I love you guys <3 I'm sorry for leaving ahhh  
> and idfk what Aoba's wearing but  
> I'm seriously imagining cosmic-artsu's fem!aoba and male sly designs and hnngggg  
> HNNNNNNNNNNGGGG
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Aoba was red.

Red, red, red.

"I can't believe you," she mumbled, voice hushed, words slurred together as she spoke through clenched teeth. The image in the mirror grew more and more painful as she stared, taking herself in, dressed so strangely. "You said we'd have a 'nice night in'—"

"And I think this qualifies," Sly said from his place against the wall behind her; his arms were crossed, grin never wavering, and eyes ever straying from Aoba. "Nice panties, babe."

With a squeak, Aoba tugged the short, poofy skirt down (and still, it barely covered her ass).

She pouted.

"Stupid, perverted,  _mean—"_

"You flatter me."

Aoba cried out in aggravation.

Why was her brother so  _difficult?_

"It's  _embarrassing,"_  she said, turning around and forcing her fists to her sides; the pleated skirt fanned out as she swayed, but she pressed it down before Sly could grab much of a view. "When you said you got me a present, I was actually kind of excited, y'know? I thought, 'maybe he got me a necklace, or a  _ring,_ or something that normal couples—'"

"We're not a normal couple, babe," Sly said; his grin was gone even faster than it came. "But—but if you hate it that much, then I'll take it back, okay?" He rolled his shoulders. "Shit, I just wanted to make you feel sexy."

Aoba stared.

And then, she deflated.

"You look like a kicked puppy," she mumbled, running her fingers through her long, tangled hair. "And sayin' that cute stuff—that's not fair, y'know."

Sly laughed.

"I know."

He reached for her arm and gently tugged her closer, leaning down to peck the tip of her nose, eyes sparkling.

"You feel sexy yet?"

Aoba rolled her eyes. "Hardly," she huffed, palms flat against his bare chest; she idly stroked it, humming under her breath. "I still don't know why you're with me, Sly—you're, you're  _hot,_  and out of  _all_ the girls in the world—"

" _I_  chose  _you,"_ Sly said with a sigh. "We've had this conversation before, babe—too many times."

Aoba pouted, hiding behind her bangs as she stared at the ground. They had, hadn't they?

"...But still," she grumbled, shifting on her feet; the soft silk of the skirt felt strange against her thighs. Not unpleasant, but… "We're siblings— _twins._  You're my big brother…" Her voice trailed off, a lump so large she could hardly swallow it down forming in the base of her throat. "We c-can't get married, or have k-kids, or b-be  _normal—"_

In a flash, Sly shoved her away.

Aoba's eyes were wide: wide with hurt, with surprise. But as Sly gripped her hips and flipped her around, pressing her ass flush against his hips and forcing her to stare at their reflection in the mirror, she gulped.

This position never lead to anything good.

"What is it?" she asked, a slight waver in her voice. "You—you look  _mad."_

"I am," Sly drawled, staring her reflection straight in the eye. "I'm  _pissed."_

Aoba gulped.

"Wh…" She blinked, tearing her eyes away at long last; his glare was too piercing, too  _angry._ "Why?"

Sly snorted.

"No matter how many times I compliment you, you never  _get_  it," he said, running his hands under the thin cotton shirt, clinging to her waist; she shivered at the touch of his fingers against her skin, then gulped again.

"I-I c-can't help being insecure—"

"And I get that," Sly huffed, sliding his hands back down to her hips, over the skirt (Aoba was almost disappointed). "But  _you_  never do."

Aoba blinked.

"What?"

Sly sighed.

"I  _love_  you."

His lips were against her neck, suddenly, making Aoba shiver.

"I love kissing you, touching you…" His hands were on her stomach, under the low-cut shirt, sliding up farther, farther… _"Tasting_  you."

Aoba whined, trying to wiggle away; but Sly held her fast with a ghost of a grin.

"I like the way your thighs shake when my tongue's on your clit—"

" _Sly!"_

"And I like the way your face lights up whenever you see me."

Aoba froze.

"I like the way you kiss me: how you close your eyes real tight and cling to me, like you're scared I might disappear if you don't hold on tight enough. I like how you laugh at my stupid fuckin' jokes, and how you cuddle up to me in the middle of the night when you're half-asleep, like I'm your big teddy bear." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tightly. "I like how you make me dinner whenever you've got time, even though you burn  _everything—"_

"Hey!"

"But you're getting better." He grinned; Aoba met his gaze in the mirror once again. He looked...happy.

Her heart beat faster.

"I like how you're the hardest person in the world to wake up 'cause it means more time to cuddle—and, I just…" He went quiet; Aoba could have sworn his cheeks were the faintest shade of pink. "I just—I love you, okay? And it—it hurts when you complain about us not bein' normal, or whatever. I know we ain't, and I know we won't ever be, but—" He met her eyes in the mirror once again, pleading with his gaze alone. "Aren't you happy with me?"

Aoba felt her heart shatter.

"Sly…" she sighed, leaning back against him; she stroked his wrists, feeling the way he'd begun to shake. "I  _am_  happy with you—so happy it scares me sometimes, 'cause I know other people won't...won't  _get_  it."

Sly pouted.

"But fuck other people—they don't need to  _get_ it," he grumbled, holding her closer. "I love you and you love me. That's all I care about."

Aoba gave a wry smile.

"...I know."

"So can we not have this conversation again?" he asked, nipping at her neck; Aoba jolted. "'Cause there are a lot of better things we could be doin' with our time..."

" _Sly,"_  Aoba groaned, shuddering as his lips worked up to her ear. "Hey—that—we were having a  _serious_  conversati—ah—ah—nn—" She tried to hold onto his wrists, but his hands still roamed, still wandered, still caressed her breasts so gently it made her knees shake; and when his fingers found her nipples… "O-Oh—"

"I think we're on the same page now, sweetheart," Sly breathed, biting his lip, working her breasts in his palms. "And you look good enough to  _eat."_

Aoba was  _red._

"Don't—stop it—" She was lax against him, groaning, squirming—but, somehow, she couldn't look away from the mirror. "You—big  _dork—"_

" _Dork?"_  Sly laughed, grinding his hips against her ass; his boxers barely hid his excitement. "You gotta brush up on your insults, little sister~"

Aoba truly, without a doubt, was utterly  _red._

"Don't c-call me that!" she squeaked, voice rising to a piercing pitch. "You— _perverted—_ gah!" She felt him yank her hips back, pressing his erection against her core, making her shiver as a rush of wetness dampened the frilly panties she wore just for him. "Ngh…"

Sly laughed; clearly, she'd given up, judging by the way her hips moved against him, by the glossiness of her eyes…

Really, she looked good enough to  _eat._

"So, baby…" he breathed, hand diving between her legs. They fell open as she moaned, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut to try and escape at least  _some_  of this embarrassment—but Sly gripped her chin, making her eyes pop open, landing directly on the sight they made: Aoba's weight fully resting against him; her hair falling in tangled waves down her shoulders, over her chest; her legs spread wide, skimpy skirt hiked up to her waist; his hand slipping beneath her lacy panties, fingers pressing against her slick lips, sliding between them, feeling how wet he'd made her—

Sly grinned.

"Do you feel sexy yet~?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES


End file.
